


Do not kiss your boyfriend's brother

by JapaneseSnowPrincess



Series: Life of the students at the Japanese private magic school Ryuurai [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, My made up Japanese magic school, Saeki you dumb boy, This is when the older boys are in 3rd year, Tokugawa is a house, bad boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JapaneseSnowPrincess/pseuds/JapaneseSnowPrincess
Summary: I love this AU but I'm so bad at writing long fics so I'm gonna do shorter stuff for now





	Do not kiss your boyfriend's brother

**Author's Note:**

> I love this AU but I'm so bad at writing long fics so I'm gonna do shorter stuff for now

Fuji walked down the corridor gushing to Eiji about his boyfriend while Oishi walked behind them.

“I love Saeki so much. He’s always been with me and Yuuta since I was small, and he takes such good care of Yuuta. He is so kind and he treasures me a lot too. I-”

But Fuji broke off Oishi and Eiji looked at him. Fuji’s eyes were open wide in shock, his mouth fell open and a single trickled down from his left eye.

The two looked at where he was staring and their mouths fell open. There was Saeki and Fuji’s brother, Yuuta. Yuuta’s back was against a wall and Saeki was kissing him. Yuuta had his arms around Saeki and in his hair which made it clear he was not being forced.

A sob burst out of Fuji’s mouth and the pair broke apart and looked around. They froze. Saeki opened his mouth as if to say something but no noise came out. Yuuta took a step towards Fuji

“Aniki, it’s-this...” Fuji wobbled and stepped away from his brother, then turned and sprinted back down the corridor.

Eiji was livid. He rounded on the pair “Why were you kissing your boyfriend’s brother and why were you kissing your brother’s boyfriend? Do you have any idea how much Syusuke loves you? Of course, you don’t because you were just snogging his brother behind his back!” Yuuta looked shocked for some reason and Saeki looked very sheepish

“Kikumaru-kun, please. I-I’ve always loved Yuuta, Fuji is more like a brother to me but I never thought Yuuta would like me back. We just confessed, this is the first time this has ever happened.” Saeki blushed and looked down

“Did you not think to break up before you kissed his brother?!” Eiji shouted

“Yuuta kissed me, he-he didn’t know I was...” Saeki mumbled.

Now Yuuta was also livid “You were dating my brother and didn’t tell me! I have told you everything Koujirou, even about my anxieties about my brother. You were dating him while you knew I feel inadequate next to him AS WELL as the fact that you liked me and so you were just, what, using my brother?”

Saeki tried to grab Yuuta’s hand but Yuuta pulled it away.

“Please Yuuta, I didn’t mean-”

“You used my brother. I-I may be able to forgive at some point but not soon, please just go” Yuuta turned his back on Saeki and ran in the same direction as his brother

Oishi and Eiji did the same, but not before Eiji had jabbed Saeki in the ribs.

* * *

 

Fuji ran through corridors, crashing into people and tears flying everywhere. He didn’t care anymore. Of all people to catch Saeki kissing, his brother was not one he would have ever imagined or wanted.

As he was running one person he crashed into grabbed him.

“Fuji, are you alright?” Shiraishi looked down at Fuji, sobbing in his arms and worry spread through him. “Lord, what happened”

“I just-” he hiccuped “I-I just saw Sae-Saeki kissing Yu-Yuuta” Shiraishi’s eyes widened and he gave Fuji a big hug and held him in his arms.

“Want me to curse them?” Shiraishi said, partly as a joke

When Yuuta caught up this is what he saw.

“Syusuke I-”

“I think you’ve done enough Yuuta-kun. You may go” Shiraishi’s eyes flashed dangerously. Fuji turned around in Shiraishi’s arms until he was facing his brother, but he didn’t break Shiraishi’s grip hold around his shoulders.

He stared at Yuuta more angrily than Yuuta had ever seen “I have given you everything Yuuta. Everything. I can’t help if I’m talented, so I gave you everything I could. I gave you all my sweets and toys when we were younger. I cooked for you, looked after you, loved you. But this was never enough, was it? You were always greedy, you always wanted more, and you still hated me.” Yuuta tried to speak but Fuji went on “Look at my bedroom Yuuta! I have a bed and clothes, nothing else because I gave it all to you. But the one thing that I want more than anything else, the one thing I care about more than anything else you take from me. Without even asking me or telling me. Were you two laughing about how long it was taking me to discover you’re secret, well-” Yuuta finally cut Fuji off with a shout

“I didn’t know!" Fuji's eyes flicked up to look into Yuuta's eyes in shock

"Sae didn't tell me. I've liked him since forever and, so I finally got bored of waiting, cornered him, and asked him if he liked me. He said yes, then I kissed him. If I knew he was with you I would have never" Yuuta had grabbed Fuji's hand and was gripping it very hard now

"Syusuke, Yuuta!" Saeki ran up to them

Shiraishi tightened his grip around Fuji's shoulders

"I-I'm so sorry Syu-Fuji. I should never have used you like that. I know what I did was unforgivable, but I wanted you to know that I am truly, truly sorry."

Fuji nodded and answered the unasked question

"I think I may be able to forgive you, but-but it will take a while. Shiraishi, can you come to my room?"

In answer Shiraishi took Fuji's hand from Yuuta and walked in the direction of the Tokugawa house.

Saeki turned to Yuuta now

"And, Yuuta, I'm sorry I never told you. I-I've lost all chances with you haven't I."

Yuuta shook his head

"My answer is the same as Aniki's. Give me some time, and Aniki needs to be okay with the idea of me dating you"

Saeki smiled "Thank you, it's more than I deserve."

Yuuta then walked away leaving Saeki with a small smile on his face.


End file.
